Pretty in London, Finding Mr Right
by Filisgare
Summary: Draco needs to show his "playboy" days are over and hires Hermione to be his girlfriend for the week based on a suggestion from a friend. Little do they know that they are perfect for each other.


**Rating: M**

 **Synopsis:** Draco needs to show his "playboy" days are over and hires Hermione to be his girlfriend for the week based on a suggestion from a friend. Little do they know that they are perfect for each other.

 **Prompt** : Pretty Woman for Strictly Dramione's Movie Fest

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

 **Author's Note:** This is the first story I've written in over 8 years and it's my first Dramione. It's going to be a shorter story with only 4 or 5 chapters but it's already all written so it'll be posted quickly. It's Muggle AU so please keep that in mind before reading!

Draco Malfoy sat at the bar of an upscale London hotel running his finger around the rim of his glass. It was Sunday night and his steel grey eyes kept glancing to the woman on the other end of the bar. She was the reason he was even in this bar in the first place. He was going to need her help, but first he had to make sure that she would be able to pull it off. He watched her as she interacted with a man that had approached her. She smiled and nodded giving him her undivided attention. She was posed and elegant as she interacted with him. After watching her for an hour, he knew he had all the information needed. He finished his drink and set it on the bar while getting up. He walked over to the now unoccupied woman and smiled at her.

"Hello, Miss. Granger. It's nice to meet you." He slid into the seat next to her while she watched him, narrowing her eyes.

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy, finally finished watching me from across the bar?" Hermione Granger had a polite smile on her face as she raised her drink to her lips and took a sip. "You've been watching me for over an hour. It's not very polite to make a woman wait." She said as she set her drink down and looked at him.

Draco smiled and turned to face her. She really was breathtaking. Her brown hair was in loose curls down her back and she had a form fitted dress on that accentuated all of her curves. But for him it was her eyes that captivated him the most, they were brown but the shade was unlike any he'd ever seen before, they were almost golden

"I'm so sorry to keep you waiting. I'd love to have private conversation with you. Would you care to escort me up to my room?" Draco stood and held out his hand for her to take. She looked at him, down to his hand and back to his face. Giving him a small smile she took it and stood to leave her chair. Draco looked at the bartender and nodded. "Please put her tab on my room as well, Jonathan." The bartender smiled in acknowledgement and continued down the bar as Draco turned to look at the beautiful woman next to him. "All set?"

"Yes, lead the way Mr. Malfoy." He wrapped her arm around his so that she was holding his elbow and he lead them out of the restaurant. They walked in silence through the five star hotel to the elevators. He pushed the up button and they waited for the elevator, once inside they ascended to the 22nd floor and exited. He led her to his room and opened the door allowing her to go in first.

As Hermione walked into the living room towards the couch, she looked around the beautiful suite noticing the full kitchen on one side and the two bedrooms on the other. She sat down on the couch dropping her coat and purse next to her. As Draco watched her with interest, she made herself comfortable; he could feel his attraction to her behind his navel but shut those feeling down quickly. He was going to offer her a business opportunity and he did not need to be thinking about her in that manner, no matter how attractive she was.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, what is it that you cared to discuss?" She crossed her legs and looked at him expectantly. Before replying Draco walked over to the bar and took the top off the whisky.

"Would you like a drink?" He raised an eyebrow in question while looking at her. She nodded the affirmative as he poured two drinks walking over and handing her one. He sat on the chair across from the couch and looked at her. "Well, I have a bit of a business opportunity I would like to run by you. I know that typically your services are only offered short term, however, I'd like to see if you'd be willing to work with me for the next week. I'd require you to work with me exclusively. You would, of course, be compensated. There would be one other requirement though." He took a deep breath, he never thought he'd get to this point in his life. It frustrated him beyond belief that this was even something he had to consider at this point. However, with the phone call happening just this morning, he was on a bit of a tight schedule.

Hermione was looking at him so intensely she didn't realize she was holding her breath. The opportunity sounded fine so far, she wasn't sure why he looked so concerned for the last requirement.

"I would require that you stay here, with me, in the suite for the week. I don't want to chance someone seeing you away from me while I am here." As soon as he started the sentence he knew he might have to convince her. Her eyes had grown wide and she released a shaky breath as she sat straighter on the couch.

"Mr. Malfoy, I'm not sure if you're clear on what I do. Yes, I attend events with men and make the world believe I am in love with them, but I don't stay with them." She adjusted herself on the couch while she kept eye contact with Draco. "I always return to my own home. I don't make it a happen of 'crashing' with the men who just paid for sex." The bluntness of her statement made Draco smile. He enjoyed being put in his place. There were so few people who would do that to him that it was refreshing to him.

"Please, call me Draco." He started with a small smile. "Yes, I understand that this is not the norm. However, I really need everyone to believe that we are a true couple. I would also prefer for them to believe that you traveled to London with me rather than you already living here. I realize these are all odd requests and I would be more than willing to compensate you greatly for your time. I'll give you half of the money now and then the rest at the end of the week. With all of the high profile events we will be going to this week, I'd love to buy you a new wardrobe." He reached for his drink finishing it in two pulls while waiting anxiety for her response. He once again hated himself for having to resort to this.

"I see." Was the only response from her after two minutes of them looking at each other. She looked away and out the window of the living room thinking to herself. Draco waited quietly while she thought. After taking another deep breath Hermione looked back at Draco. "Fine. I will agree to your terms. However, I will require extra if you intend to have sex with me every night."

"That won't be necessary. I am strictly looking for someone to attend the events with me and that is all. Sex will not be required. Showing affection and an occasional kiss might be required while at the events. Nothing drastic, just enough for people to believe that we are actually together and in love."

Hermione looked at Draco intensely for a moment trying to work out why he would need her in the first place. Rather than speculate, she decided to ask him.

"Why would you even need someone like me? Don't you have a list of woman that would be on your arm without you having to pay them? I've looked into who you are, as I do with everyone before I meet them, you clearly have no issues finding women. You seem to be with a new one once a week." Again she was blunt and Draco felt his mouth twist into a smirk.

"Normally you would be correct. However, I received a phone call this morning and it changed things a bit. I am up for a promotion that will put me in charge of operations for all of the European countries. The only problem is that my company has a strict policy in regards to public image. I know it sounds bizarre that your company could control how your image is portrayed but they can. They do not want a "playboy" as their head of operations. I was fortunate enough to convince them that those days were behind me and that I was in a committed relationship now. That is where you come in. I have a friend in the area that has…" Draco's voiced trailed off. He felt uncomfortable telling her that one of his friends has been her client before but he figured honesty was the way to go at this point. No point in hiding things. He cleared his throat and started the sentence again. "I have a friend in the area that you have worked with before. He recommended you, stating that you would be able to fit in with the aristocratic people that we will be around this week."

"Does this friend have a name?" Her face was blank and he hated the fact that he couldn't read her expression.

"Yes, Blaise Zabini." Draco watched as her face turned to one of surprise. "He also explained that it was incredibly hard to even be referred to you. Apparently your clients keep you very close to the chest. This is good for me since most of the people at these events are from out of town and hopefully none of them have been your client before. Let's be honest, as much as they say you have to have a certain reputation, most of them are probably cheating on their significant others. Blaise will be at some of the events so you will be required to act as though you've never met him. Do these terms sound agreeable?"

Hermione sat in silence as she thought about everything he had said. Speaking to Blaise as though she's never met him won't be hard, since it wouldn't be the first time she's had to do that. Physically staying in the same hotel room with him is what caused her to pause. She looked him hard in the eyes and was surprised to see sincerity there.

"Those terms are agreeable. I have one rule though. We do not kiss on the mouth. You are free to kiss anywhere you require while showing affection, but you are not to kiss me on the mouth. Do you agree?" She said looking him square in the eyes

"Yes. I can agree to that."

"Good. I will have to go home tonight to get some things so that I can stay here comfortably for the week. I will be back in an hour or so."

"Okay. Would you like me to order food so you can eat when you get back?" Draco asked while they both stood up and she gathered her things to leave. "I noticed you did not eat while we were downstairs." He said as they walked to the door

"Yes, please just order whatever the chicken option is. Would you like to give me the first part of my money now or when I get back?" She stopped and looked at him. This was the first time all night she was able to actually look at him and take him all in. He was over six feet tall, because even in heels she was shorter than him. He had soft features but the most startling grey eyes, he really was quite handsome. Definitely one of the more handsome clients she will have worked with. She watched as he put a hand into the inside pocket of his coat and pulled out an envelope. Handing it to her he watched as she put it in her purse as she turned to leave, "Thank you. I will see you in an hour."

"Sounds wonderful. When you get back we can go over the schedule for this week and talk details. . I have meetings tomorrow but I can arrange to have a car pick you up to take you shopping for outfits in the morning. There will be four evening events and two lunches that we are required to attend together. I'll leave the scheduled for you in your room. Again, they have to believe we have been dating for some time so we should go over some basic information about each other while we eat."

"That would be fine. I will see you soon." She stepped around him and walked out the door.


End file.
